world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121713-Ryspor-Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:10 -- 07:10 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is looking at the wall, where a painting of a naked bull surrounded by bull cherubim is proudly displayed. He has a distant look in his eyes -- 07:12 -- garrisonedGuardian GG rushes down the hall until he reaches the door to the infirmary. He puases a few moments to catch his breath, fix his hair, and adjust his clothes. He's wearing his DRAGONBOSS SUIT, which he wore specifically for this occasion. He takes a few breaths, steels his nerves, and walks into the room. -- 07:12 GG: Hey Ryspor 07:14 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks over, startled just a little -- 07:14 GT: ~Joʃʃik! Yov're back!~ 07:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles sheepishly -- 07:15 GG: Uh, yeαh, - αm 07:15 GG: - just got bαck, so - thought -'d see how you were do-ng 07:16 GT: ~I'd ʃay I'm doing fairly well, conʃidering recent eventʃ.~ 07:16 GG: Thαt's uh, thαt's greαt 07:16 GT: ~Having ʃomehow managed to acqvire a moirail helpʃ one'ʃ mood conʃiderably aʃ well, haha.~ 07:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG 's face falls a bit -- 07:17 GG: god, - αm so sorry αbout whαt hαppened w-th jαck 07:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG brightens a bit -- 07:18 GG: but, hey, you got α mo-rα-l, thαts αlwαys good! 07:20 GT: ~It almoʃt makeʃ vp for having one'ʃ dreamʃelf ʃmaʃhed repeatedly into a wall vntil nothing bvt a bloody ʃmear remainʃ!~ 07:20 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S smile grows a bit manic -- 07:20 -- gregariousTroubadour GT stops, and looks sheepish again -- 07:20 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I'm ʃvppoʃed to be ʃaving thiʃ for Doir...~ 07:21 -- garrisonedGuardian GG 's face softens -- 07:21 GG: yeαh, you αre 07:21 GG: -'m reαlly glαd you're okαy 07:21 GT: ~I am aʃ well.~ 07:21 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks a bit confused -- 07:21 GG: Why would - not be okαy? 07:22 GG: You're the one who hαd to deαl w-th jαck 07:22 GT: ~Well, when yov ran off I waʃ very worried for a while.~ 07:22 GG: Sorry, but - 07:22 GG: - couldn't fαce you 07:22 GG: not αfter whαt -'d done 07:23 GG: - couldn't be αnywhere neαr you w-thout feel-ng αshαmed 07:23 GT: ~Now, don't let'ʃ ʃtart on thiʃ road again. I forgave yov, and yov refvʃe to acknowledge I did anything wrong, ʃo we're all...baʃically all right, anywayʃ.~ 07:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shakes his head -- 07:24 GG: You d-dn't do αnyth-ng wrong, ryspor 07:24 GG: You've never done αnyth-ng wrong 07:24 GT: ~...We'll each believe what we chooʃe to believe, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 07:25 GG: ...- suppose so 07:25 GG: Ryspor, - 07:25 GT: ~Yeʃ?~ 07:25 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pauses with a gulp -- 07:26 GG: -'m, uh, 07:26 GG: -'m reαlly glαd you're okαy 07:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles warmly -- 07:26 GT: ~Thank yov, Joʃʃik.~ 07:26 GT: ~Yov're a good friend.~ 07:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG winces slightly -- 07:26 GG: - just, 07:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blushes deeply -- 07:27 GG: - couldn't stαnd the thought of los-ng you 07:27 GG: You're 07:27 GG: very -mportαnt to me 07:28 -- gregariousTroubadour GT begins to blush a little as well -- 07:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG dares to meet to seadwellers eyes for the first time since he entered the room, and quickly looks away, his blush deepening -- 07:28 GG: Ryspor, - 07:28 GG: - uh 07:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gulps, struggling to get the words out -- 07:36 GG: Ryspor, -'m 07:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes a breath, and says the next sentence practically as one word -- 07:36 GG: -'m flushed for you 07:37 GG: L-ke, -nsαnely, r-d-culously flushed beyond bel-ef 07:37 GG: - 07:37 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S eyes widen. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. -- 07:37 GG: - LOVE you, Ryspor 07:37 GT: ~Joʃʃik, I...~ 07:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT begins fiddling with his ponytail nervously -- 07:39 -- gregariousTroubadour GT starts to lisp a bit as he says the next few lines -- 07:40 GT: ~...I don't know if I can retvrn yovr feelingʃ at thiʃ moment. Thiʃ iʃ...well, thiʃ iʃ honeʃtly not what I'd expected at all.~ 07:40 GT: ~I'm ʃorry. I think I need ʃome time to think abovt thiʃ.~ 07:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG 's face falls. Jade-green tears form in his eye. He sniffles, making an obvious effort of will to stay composed. -- 07:41 GG: - 07:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks down at his feet, looking somewhat broken -- 07:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks away, trying not to cry himself -- 07:41 GG: - understαnd 07:42 GT: ~I'm ʃo, ʃo ʃorry, Joʃʃik, pleaʃe believe me.~ 07:42 GG: No, no, -'m sorry, - shouldn't hαve brought -t up, 07:42 GG: - should've just kept -t to myself 07:43 GT: ~D-don't ʃtart the viciovʃ circle again, now, ahaha...~ 07:43 -- gregariousTroubadour GT trails off -- 07:43 GG: - 07:43 GG: - hαve to go 07:43 GG: - cαn't, -t's 07:43 GG: too pα-nful 07:44 GT: ~I know. I'm ʃorry.~ 07:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns and leaves, silent tears streaming down the right side of his face. -- 07:45 -- gregariousTroubadour GT stares after him for a bit, before burying his head in his hands. --